1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a blocking element and its use in a protective structure, and more particularly to a blocking element and its use in a protective structure with lateral support.
2. Related Art
Lately, as for an apparatus for packaging, in order to prevent need-to-be-packed items from collision or damage, a protective structure is generally adopted to prevent the items from collision. In detail, the protective structure forms multiple containers, each of the items is disposed in the each of the respective containers, and all of the items are separated from each other by adjacent sidewalls of the containers. Therefore, such protective structure may prevent the items from colliding with each other and damage by external force.
However, the arrangement of disposing the single item in the single container not only occupies too much space for storage but also needs sufficient protective structures to avoid the collision. In this way, manufacturers must require greater storage space, more transportation vehicles and more protecting costs for storage and transportation. Under the circumstances that the cost of products must be reduced in competitive market recently, the above-mentioned protecting method for items is not competitive than other products. Therefore, developing a protective structure with lower cost is the problem that manufacturer dedicates to solve.